It's Because of Game
by shirayuki miu
Summary: Sehun mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan permainan truth or dare. Karena permainan gila itulah kini ia harus berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah berpenampilan preman. Bagaiamana hari-hari Sehun bersama sang pangeran sekolah ? / KaiHun / BL / uke! Sehun / DLDR / RnR please ?
1. Chapter 1

It's Because of Game !

Sehun mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan permainan truth or dare. Karena permainan gila itulah kini ia harus berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah berpenampilan preman. Bagaiamana hari-hari Sehun bersama sang pangeran sekolah ?

.

.

Warning ! YAOI inside

Casts : Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol - Wu Yifan - Park Jimin - Jeon Jungkook

Pair : KaiHun

Top! Kai and Bottom! Sehun

.

No Flame No Bash

.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

 _ **Sehun POV**_

Hari yang sangat indah di kota Seoul. Matahari bersinar dengan penuh semangat hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah membakar kulitku. Aku mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahku, mencoba mengurangi rasa panas yang menyengat. Aku melirik namja mungil di sampingku yang juga sedang mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan. Sebuah ide terlintas di benakku.

"Jungkook-ah.."

"Hmm ?"

"Kita mampir ke minimarket dulu ne ?" aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan dada

"Kau mau membeli apa ?"

"Es krim~"

"Ugh, cepatlah. Cuacanya panas sekali"

"Arra arra" aku menariknya ke sebuah minimarket terdekat

Sekitar dua menit kemudian kami keluar dari minimarket dengan membawa satu kantong plastik berisi es krim. Aku tak berhenti tersenyum sementara Jungkook terus menggerutu sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sehun ! Yang mau membeli es krim kan dirimu, kenapa jadi aku yang membayar ? Astaga aku harus berhemat untuk dua minggu ke depan"

"Sudahlah, toh tidak setiap hari kau mentraktirku" aku merangkul bahunya

"Ya ya terserah"

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah kami. Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook berhenti dan memasang ekpresi err.. entahlah aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Lihat itu !" telunjuknya mengarah pada tiga orang siswa yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan milik kami

"Ya Tuhan ! Kita sangat beruntung hari ini, Kookie"

Beberapa meter di depan kami tampak tiga orang siswa yang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Akan kuperkenalkan satu persatu.

Namja pertama, namanya Wu Yifan. Ia keturunan China-Kanada. Aku sangat menyukainya karena stylenya yang sangat keren dan tidak terkesan norak. Mau mendengar deskripsi tentangnya ? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Surai keemasannya menutupi leher bak tokoh dalam anime, tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam dihiasi dengan kacamata berframe kotak yang semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya. Yifan adalah yang paling pintar di antara tiga namja itu.

Namja kedua adalah Kim Jongin. Bisa dibilang ia adalah leader dari kelompok mereka. Ia sedikit lebih pendek dari Yifan. Penampilannya terkesan berantakan dan jangan lupakan memar yang selalu menempel bak perangko di wajahnya. Ia dicap sebagai namja pembuat onar sebab hobinya adalah berkelahi dan mencari masalah.

Yang terakhir adalah Park Jimin. Ia adalah namja yang paling suka tersenyum entah kepada siapapun. Well, kurasa dia cukup ramah dibandingkan dua namja sebelumnya. Sedikit bocoran, Jungkook menaruh hati pada namja pendek ini.

"Jimin terlihat semakin tampan" gumam Jungkook

"Aniya, Yifan jauh lebih tampan" protesku

"Jimin lebih tampan dari Yifan" Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya padaku

"Aniya, Yifan yang terbaik di antara mereka bertiga !" teriakku sambil menendang kaleng di dekat kakiku

DUAKKK

"Arghh, siapa yang berani melempar kaleng padaku ?!"

Aku dan Jungkook spontan menghentikan pertengkaran kami saat suara yang cukup keras memasuki pendengaran kami. Aku menelan ludah karena terlalu gugup. Sepertinya kaleng yang tadi kutendang mengenai salah satu dari pangeran-pangeran itu.

Setetes keringat dingin menuruni pelipisku saat mereka telah berada di hadapanku. Ketua kelompok mereka menatapku penuh amarah.

"Siapa yang menendang kaleng padaku ?!"

"A-aku" jawabku tanpa menatap matanya

"Kau cari mati, hah ?!"

"A-aniya, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Maafkan aku"

"Ck, kau cari masalah rupanya" Jongin menggulung lengannya dan bersiap memukulku

"Hyung, sudahlah. Maafkan saja dia" kulihat Jimin menahan lengan Jongin agar tidak mengarahkan pukulannya padaku

"Lepaskan tanganku, Park Jimin" aku meringis mendengar nada rendah nan menyeramkan yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin

Kini manik karamel milik Jongin menatap penuh pada manik hazelku. Aku meneguk ludah karena ekspresi Jongin sangat menyeramkan menurutku. Aku semakin panik saat kepalan tangannya mengarah tepat di wajahku.

DUAKKK

"Argh, jangan lari kau ! Sshh, appo"

Aku menarik lengan Jungkook agar menyamai langkahku. Kami berhenti setelah kelompok Jongin tak terlihat lagi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Jungkook yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia menepis tanganku yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau gila, Sehun ! Dia akan semakin marah padamu"

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat ada seseorang yang ingin menyakitiku ?!" aku balas berteriak di depan sahabatku satu-satunya itu

"Tapi kau tidak harus menendang selangkangannya, bodoh ! Aish, kenapa Tuhan memberikanku sahabat sebodoh dirimu !" Jungkook berjalan meninggalkanku

"Jungkook-ah !" aku mencoba memanggilnya namun ia sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya

"Aish, sial !"

 _ **Sehun POV end**_

.

.

.

Aroma embun menyeruak di setiap sudut kota Seoul. Seorang namja putih pucat meniti langkah kecil menuju sekolahnya. Suasana pagi yang tampak mendung seakan mewakili perasaan namja itu.

Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk kini terangkat saat berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tak seorang pun yang tertangkap oleh netra hazelnya. Sepertinya ia berangkat terlalu pagi. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul enam lebih lima belas menit. Wajar saja jika ia sendirian saat ini. Tak ada seorang murid pun yang ingin mengunjungi sekolah sepagi ini, kecuali dirinya.

Namja itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja saat ia telah berada di dalam kelasnya. Ia memasang earphone yang menyajikan alunan lembut nada yang menenangkan. Namja itu memainkan poninya yang kini hampir menutupi matanya. Helaan nafas sesekali terdengar dari bibir plumnya.

"Kebahagianmu akan hilang setiap kali kau menghela nafas"

Sehun bisa mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya walaupun ia sedang menggunakan earphone saat ini. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sahabat kelincinya tengah tersenyum hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang mirip kelinci.

"Kau.. tidak marah padaku lagi ?" Sehun melepas earphonenya dan menatap penuh pada atensi sahabatnya itu

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu"

"Kemarin.."

"Kemarin aku hanya sedikit kesal dengan tingkah bodohmu itu"

"Mianhae"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kau harus menghindari Jongin"

"Ne" Sehun menunduk lesu

"Hei, jangan lesu begitu. Ayo kita main" Jungkook menepuk pelan telapak tangan Sehun

"Main apa ?"

"Truth or dare" ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum

"Baiklah"

Sehun mulai memutar bulpen miliknya di atas meja. Seringai tampak terpoles di bibirnya saat bulpen itu mengarah pada Jungkook.

"Truth or dare ?" tanya Sehun dengan nada seram yang dibuat-buat

"T-truth"

"Apa kau menyukai Jimin ?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi, kau mencintainya ?"

"Ne" jawab Jungkook tanpa sadar

"Pffft" Sehun menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan tawanya yang akan segera meledak

Alis Jungkook tampak bertautan melihat Sehun yang tengah menahan tawanya. Apa ia baru saja melontarkan sebuah lelucon ? Jungkook masih saja memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan tak mengerti sebelum akhirnya ia sadar apa yang membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Yak ! Kau menyebalkan, Oh Sehun" Jungkook mencubit lengan Sehun yang berada di atas meja

"Aish, appo. Sudah cepat putar botolnya" ringis Sehun sembari mengusap bekas cubitan Jungkook

"Kena kau, Oh Sehun" ucap Jungkook saat bulpen itu mengarah pada Sehun

"Aku pilih dare"

"Hmm, tantangan apa yang harus kuberikan padamu ?" Jungkook menaruh telunjuk di dagu memasang pose berpikir

Jungkook tersenyum cerah saat menemukan objek yang membuatnya menemukan tantangan yang tepat untuk Sehun.

"Aku menantangmu untuk menembak Jongin dan berkencan dengannya selama dua bulan"

"Baik- MWOYA ?! NEO MICHEOSO ?!" Sehun menggebrak meja cukup keras namun sayangnya tak berhasil membuat Jungkook terkejut

"Aku masih waras. Nah, lebih baik kau melakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi mumpung Jongin berada di sekitar sini"

"Aku tidak mau !"

"Tch" Jungkook berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan Sehun untuk keluar dari kelas

"Kim Jongin !"

Teriakan Jungkook yang terbilang sangat keras itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Jongin dan teman-temannya. Ketiga namja tampan itu berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan juga Sehun. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang tak berhenti memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya, kini Sehun tampak gelisah di tempatnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jongin

"Dia ingin berbicara padamu" Jungkook mendorong Sehun agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin

"Jadi ?" Jongin memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan karena Sehun tak kunjung berbicara

"A-aku menyukaimu. Jadilah namjachinguku" ucap Sehun tanpa mengangkat kepalanya

Jongin tak terkejut sama sekali dengan ucapan Sehun karena ia sudah biasa mendapat pernyataan seperti ini dari yeoja maupun namja cantik lainnya. Diangkatnya dagu Sehun menggunakan telunjuknya hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas paras cantik yang kini dibaluri rona merah di sekitar pipinya.

"Ehh ?! Kau namja yang kemarin menendang harta Jongin-hyung kan ?!" pekik Jimin sembari menunjuk wajah Sehun

"Kau bilang apa, Jimin ?"

"Dia yang kemarin menendang hartamu, hyung. Aku yakin sekali"

'Ugh, sial. Kenapa namja pendek ini punya memori yang begitu bagus ?!' gerutu Sehun dalam hati

"Ah, jadi kau namja yang kemarin. Baiklah, aku menerimamu" ucapan Jongin membuat semua yang berada di sana minus Yifan menganga lebar

"Hyung, kenapa kau malah menerimanya ?"

"Shut up, Jimin. Aku punya rencana" ucap Jongin sambil melirik Sehun

Sehun yang ditatap intens oleh Jongin tampak gelagapan. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

"A-aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu. Lupakan saja apa yang tadi kuucapkan" Sehun bersiap untuk lari namun sayangnya Jongin terlebih dahulu menahan tangannya

"Kenapa berubah pikiran ? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau menyukaiku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"

'Tuhan, ambil nyawaku sekarang' batin Sehun miris

"Welcome to the hell, baby" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun

.

.

.

 **TBC or END**

.

.

.

Annyeong, readersdeul..

Miu balik lagi bareng KaiHun nih.. Seperti biasa, Miu bakal lanjutin ff ini kalau dapet respon baik dari readers..

Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, review please ? Semakin banyak review, chapter selanjutnya akan semakin cepat dibuat..

Okee sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.. Pay pay (^.^)/


	2. Chapter 2

It's Because of Game !

Sehun mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan permainan truth or dare. Karena permainan gila itulah kini ia harus berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah berpenampilan preman. Bagaiamana hari-hari Sehun bersama sang pangeran sekolah ?

.

.

Warning ! YAOI inside

Casts : Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol - Wu Yifan - Park Jimin - Jeon Jungkook

Pair : KaiHun

Top! Kai and Bottom! Sehun

.

No Flame No Bash

.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Burung-burung bernyanyi menyambut kedatangan sang mentari. Namja manis yang tadinya tengah tertidur dengan damai kini mengerang kesal karena dering alarm yang merusak mimpi buruknya. Ia melempar asal alarm itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Lima belas menit kemudian ia keluar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggang rampingnya. Ia mengambil handuk lain dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Ditatapnya refleksi dirinya di depan cermin dan mulai bermonolog.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa bermimpi berpacaran dengan namja hitam seperti Jongin. Aku bahkan sudah berdoa sebelum tidur"

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bermonolog, tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Sehun menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang tengah meneleponnya.

"Yobboseyo"

"Kau sudah bangun, baby ?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar suara berat nan sexy dari seberang. Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia buru-buru memutuskan sambungan.

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Itu bukan mimpi, ia benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jongin. Ya Tuhan, apa ia bolos saja ? Ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Jongin.

Namun Sehun harus mengubur hidup-hidup rencananya untuk membolos karena hari ini Lee-songsaenim mengadakan ujian matematika.

.

.

Sehun menapaki jalan menuju sekolahnya. Helaan nafas sesekali terdengar dari bibir plum miliknya. Sungguh, ia tak berharap apapun kecuali satu hal hari ini. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Jongin. What the hell, siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih dari namja urakan sepertinya.

Sehun memperlambat langkahnya saat melewati kelas Jongin. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat kelas itu tak berpenghuni. Ia menggeser pintu kelasnya yang berada tepat di samping kelas Jongin. Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, bibir plumnya meniup poni yang jatuh di depan matanya.

Siswa-siswi mulai memadati ruang kelas milik Sehun namun Sehun sama sekali tak merubah posisinya sejak tadi. Ia baru mengangkat wajahnya saat sahabat kelincinya menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Jongin meminta nomormu semalam. Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan ?" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan

"Kau yang memberikan nomorku padanya ?" lirih Sehun, ia sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar berteriak

"Ne, habis Jimin lucu sih"

"..." hening, baik Jungkook maupun Sehun tak lagi berbicara hingga sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras mengagetkan keduanya

SREEEK

BRAAAK

"Kenapa kau memutuskan sambungan seenaknya ?!" sembur Jongin

"H-hyung.."

"Ada apa lagi, Jimin ? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang emosi"

"Iya aku tahu, hyung. Tapi dia bukan namja yang kau cari" tunjuk Jimin pada namja yang tengah gemetaran karena bentakan Jongin

"..." Jongin menatap namja yang baru saja ia bentak dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Namja yang kau cari ada di sana" Jimin menunjuk Sehun yang juga sedang menatap ke arah mereka

Jongin menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah Sehun. Ditariknya lengan Sehun sehingga mereka tengah berhadapan saat ini. Ia menatap nyalang pada namja seputih susu yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan sambungannya ?!"

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Sehun balas menatap Jongin

"Aku tidak suka tingkahmu yang memutuskan sambungan seenaknya"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyukai sikapku"

"Kau cari masalah denganku rupanya"

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan menaruhnya di pundak layaknya membawa sekarung beras. Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan Lee Hyukjae yang dikenal sebagai guru paling killer di sekolahnya tengah menatap penuh padanya.

"Kau mau membawa muridku kemana, Kim Jongin ?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada rendah nan menyeramkan

"Saem, tolong aku" lirih Sehun

"Aku ingin meminjamnya sebentar, saem" Jongin melangkah menuju pintu kelas Sehun dan bersiap untuk keluar

Namun sebelum menggeser pintu itu, Jongin berbalik dan menyeringai pada Hyukjae yang tengah menahan emosinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kubawakan Donghae-saem untuk menggantikan Sehun ?"

"Kau !"

DUAKKK

Jongin terkekeh saat penghapus yang di lemparkan Hyukjae meleset. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hyukjae sebelum keluar dari kelas Sehun.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana, kkamjong ?! Aku ada ujian matematika" Sehun memukul punggung Jongin dengan brutal

"Berhenti memukulku atau kau akan kulempar ke bawah sana"

Sehun menghentikan pukulannya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia tidak cukup gila untuk menantang Jongin sebab mereka berada di lantai dua sekolah mereka.

"Anak pintar" ucap Jongin setelah merasa tak ada perlawanan lagi dari Sehun

Jongin menurunkan Sehun dari pundaknya saat mereka berada di parkiran. Jongin menyalakan motor besar miliknya setelah memakai helm yang senada dengan warna motornya.

"Cepat naik"

"Apa ?"

"Kubilang cepat naik"

Mau tidak mau Sehun menuruti perintah kekasih jadi-jadiannya itu. Sehun memekik saat Jongin mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa disebut normal. Ia memegang seragam Jongin agar ia tak terjatuh. Sehun masih berpikir seribu kali untuk melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega saat Jongin menghentikan motornya. Ia menatap restaurant mewah di depannya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Jongin

Sehun mengikuti langkah Jongin dengan susah payah sebab satu langkah Jongin seperti lima langkah baginya.

"Aww" ringis Sehun saat Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya

"Kita duduk di sini saja"

Sehun hanya diam dan mengikuti gerakan Jongin. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kim. Ingin memesan apa ?"

"Seperti biasa. Mmm, kau mau apa ?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun

"Ani, aku tidak lapar" tolak Sehun halus dan diangguki oleh Jongin

"Kenapa kau ke restaurant pagi-pagi begini ?" tanya Sehun saat pelayan itu sudah pergi

"Sarapan. Memangnya apa lagi ?"

"Eommamu tak memasak ?"

"Aku tak punya eomma. Jangan bicarakan mengenai keluarga didepanku"

"Wae ?"

"Diam dan nikmati suasana di sini"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu kalau kau tidak ingin kucium"

"Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan berani menciumku di tempat umum seperti ini" Sehun tersenyum miring sembari menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menantang

"Benarkah ?" Jongin memamerkan seringainya

Sehun mendengus melihat seringai Jongin. Ia yakin itu hanya akal-akalan Jongin untuk membuatnya takut. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ornamen yang menghiasi dinding restaurant.

"Sehun.."

CUPP

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Gyahh, dasar kkamjong mesum !" Sehun memukuli dada namja hitam yang seenak kepalanya mengambil first kissnya

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda" pelayan yang berada di sana sejak insiden ciuman itu memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sepasang kekasih itu

"Terima kasih" jawab Jongin

"Kenapa ?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Sehun tengah menatap kepergian pelayan itu dengan tatapan bingung

"Kenapa dia tidak menegurmu ? Bukankah kau melakukan pelecehan di tempat umum ?"

"Apa kau pikir dia berani menegur pemilik restaurant ini ? Dan lagi mencium kekasihmu sendiri bukanlah pelecehan, nona Kim"

"Restaurant ini milikmu ?" tanya Sehun setengah tak percaya

"Hmm" gumam Jongin karena mulutnya penuh dengan nasi goreng seafood yang dipesannya tadi

Sehun tak lagi bertanya dan membiarkan Jongin menyantap sarapannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut restaurant bernuansa eropa ini. Manik hazelnya membulat saat sesendok nasi goreng berada tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Buka mulutmu" pinta Jongin namun lebih terdengar sebagai perintah di telinga Sehun

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Jongin. Melihat Sehun yang menerima suapannya, Jongin semakin semangat untuk menyuapi namjachingunya itu.

.

.

Siswa-siwi yang berada di koridor tampak berbisik-bisik melihat namja nomor satu di sekolah mereka berjalan beriringan dengan namja pucat yang tak mereka kenali. Sehun berkali-kali mencoba melepaskan genggaman Jongin pada tangannya namun semuanya sia-sia karena kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Jongin.

Dan di sinilah keduanya berada, di depan kelas Sehun. Jongin menghimpit Sehun, kedua lengan kekarnya berada di sisi kepala Sehun.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang duluan. Tunggu aku, mengerti ?"

"N-ne"

"Anak pintar" Jongin mengacak surai pirang milik Sehun sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Sehun

Sehun menggeser pintu kelasnya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Jungkook yang tadinya serius memainkan PSPnya kini beralih menatap sahabat albinonya itu.

"Yak ! Kau dari mana saja, eoh ? Membolos hingga jam istirahat" sembur Jungkook

"Aku tidak membolos. Jongin yang membawaku pergi seenak kepalanya"

"Itu sama saja. Kau melewatkan ujian dari Lee-saem, Hun"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan menemui Lee-saem nanti"

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa tampak memasang wajah sumringah kecuali namja pucat nan manis ini. Namja ini tampak beberapa kali menghela nafas.

"Ada apa denganmu ?"

"Jungkook.."

"Ne ?"

"Kita ini sepasang sahabat kan ?"

"Ne, lalu ?"

"Kau akan membantuku jika aku dalam masalah kan ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bagus. Sekarang temani aku"

Sehun lantas menarik lengan Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya yang tengah berteriak dan meronta itu. Sehun baru melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Jungkook saat berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau menarikku ?!"

"Kau berjanji akan menemaniku kan ?"

"Iya tapi kau tidak harus menarikku seperti ini"

"Upss, mianhae" Sehun memasang cengiran lebar yang dibalas dengusan oleh Jungkook

"Kau mau ke mana sebenarnya ?"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, beberapa motor sport berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah begitu menyadari siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Cepat naik"

"Ngg, Jongin.."

"Apa lagi ?"

"Jungkook boleh ikut ya ? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian"

"Hey, Fan. Bawa teman Sehun" Jongin menatap Yifan yang berada di belakangnya

"Aku saja aku saja" Jimin berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya

Sehun mendesah lega saat Jungkook tak jadi dibonceng oleh Yifan.

Deretan motor sport yang harganya tidak murah itu melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah cafe bernuansa gothic. Jongin memimpin kelompoknya dengan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya bak raja dan permaisuri. Jangan lupakan tangan kekarnya yang bertengger manis di pinggang Sehun.

Jongin memilih meja yang berada di tengah-tengah cafe. Setelah memesan, Jongin tampak serius berkutat dengan ponselnya dan mengacuhkan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya Sehun menarik Jungkook untuk keluar dari cafe ini dan pulang. Namun sayangnya wajah bahagia Jungkook yang sedang bersama Jimin membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya tadi.

Sehun menatap cafe yang menurutnya lebih pantas disebut sarang preman. Ia bahkan baru sadar jika cafe ini hanya berisi namja. Well meskipun ada namja yang menurutnya cantik.

"Kai.."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang begitu dekat dengannya. Manik hazelnya membulat saat melihat seorang namja cantik tengah memeluk leher Jongin dari belakang. Apa namja itu tak tahu jika Jongin telah memiliki kekasih, batin Sehun kesal.

Nampaknya kesabaran Sehun semakin diuji karena Jongin terlihat biasa saja dengan perlakuan namja itu. Jongin bahkan menarik namja itu ke pangkuannya.

"Kai, dia siapa ?"

"Dia kekasihku. Namanya Oh Sehun"

Sehun mendengus kesal, bagaimana mungkin Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih sementara ada namja yang bermanja-manja padanya.

"Hai, aku Taemin" namja bernama Taemin itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun

"Oh Sehun" jawab Sehun dingin tanpa membalas uluran tangan Taemin, Taemin hanya tersenyum kikuk dan kembali fokus pada Jongin

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini ?"

"Hanya ingin memperkenalkan kekasihku dengan duniaku"

"Tidakkah dia tampak memalukan ?" Taemin membuat pola tak beraturan pada dada Jongin dengan telunjuknya yang lentik

"Ya, kau benar. Aku malu membawanya ke sini"

BRAAAK

"Dengar ya, Kim Jongin ! Aku menjadi kekasihmu bukan karena aku mencintaimu tapi hanya sekedar permainan ! Dan kalau kau memang malu, kau tidak perlu membawaku ke tempat aneh seperti ini !" wajah Sehun memerah seiring emosinya yang memuncak

Sehun berlari ke luar cafe tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang tengah memanggil namanya.

'Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah'

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

.

 **Q** and **A**

 _Apakah ada cinta diantara KrisHun nantinya ?_ __Mmm, bukan cinta tapi hanya sebatas kekaguman

 **Chanyeol pasangannya siapa ?** Aku~ *digampar*

 _Apa rencana Jongin ?_ Miu nggak tahu, kan rencana Jongin bukan rencana Miu wkwk

 **Apa ff ini adaptasi dari ff asian fanfic ?** Nggak, Miu nggak pernah baca ff di asian fanfic jadi Miu sama sekali nggak tahu kalau ada ff seperti ini sebelumnya. Ide cerita ini murni dari pala Miu kok :)

.

.

 **Author's Note**

Annyeong, readersdeul. Ada yang masih menanti kelanjutan ff ini ? Ini udah Miu bikin chap duanya. Semoga memuaskan ne. Kalaupun tidak memuaskan, tulis uneg-uneg kalian di kolom review aja. Miu akan dengan senang hati menerima saran kalian. Oh ya ini termasuk cepat nggak sih updatenya ? Hehe

Last, review please ? Miu semangat nulis kalau kalian banyak yang ngereview hehe. Jangan jadi silent readers lho yaa ^^

.

.

 **Big Thanks to**

AkaSunaSparKyu, exolweareone9400, dinablind, levy95, sayakanoicinoe, utsukushii02, ayufishy3424, sukha 1312, hunnbebi, Kaihunyeollie, sehannie25, Syakilashine, pukihh, JongOdult, daddykaimommysehun, sehunyuk, auliavp, seulgifab, vyrexos, guest, Nagisa Kitagawa, whirlwind27, ooh, dialuhane, scarletshad1230, guest, Kaihun520, gyusatan, Xing1002, Oh Hanik, yunacho90, miszshanty05, izzsweetcity, maknaEXO, maknae94, aoixo, rofimvpshawol, kryeol11, ifisehuna3, Oh Yuugi, sehunskai

.

.

See you in next chap, chingu.. (^.^)/


	3. Chapter 3

It's Because of Game !

Sehun mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan permainan truth or dare. Karena permainan gila itulah kini ia harus berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah berpenampilan preman. Bagaiamana hari-hari Sehun bersama sang pangeran sekolah ?

.

.

Warning ! YAOI inside

Casts : Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol - Wu Yifan - Park Jimin - Jeon Jungkook

Pair : KaiHun

Top! Kai and Bottom! Sehun

.

No Flame No Bash

.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Sehun menghempaskan badannya di ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bergerak ke samping dan mengambil ponselnya.

'Apa aku harus menelepon Jungkook ?' batin Sehun bimbang

"Sehun !"

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat Jungkook tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Peluh tampak membasahi seragam Jungkook. Sepertinya ia berlari dari cafe hingga ke rumahnya, batin Sehun.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan air" Sehun menepuk kasurnya, menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk sementara ia ke dapur mengambil air untuk sahabat kelincinya itu

"Jadi ? Apa yang membuatmu berlari ke sini ?"

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tadi ?"

Sehun menyeritkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook yang terkesan menyalahkan tindakan yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu ?! Kau tidak dengar ia menghinaku tadi ?"

"Ck, kau bahkan tak mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan hingga selesai"

"Apa ?"

"Kau tahu ? Setelah kau pergi begitu saja, Jongin menampar Taemin dan berkata 'Aku malu membawanya ke sini karena harus bertemu namja tak tahu malu sepertimu, Lee Taemin'. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya kau melihat adegan itu tadi. Jongin membelamu, Hun. Apa kau tak menyadarinya ?"

"Sebenarnya Taemin itu siapa ?"

"Kata Jimin, Taemin adalah mantan kekasih Jongin. Jongin sangat mencintai Taemin dulu"

"A-ah begitu"

Sehun tertohok mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Entah kenapa hatinya serasa berdenyut nyeri.

"Gwaenchana ?"

"N-ne"

"Kau tidak ingin menemui Jongin ?"

"Untuk apa ?" alis Sehun tampak bertautan

"Mmm, entahlah. Tapi kurasa kau harus menemuinya"

"..."

"Sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu" Jungkook menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari kamar Sehun

Ucapan Jungkook masih saja berputar layaknya merry go round di kepala Sehun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum berlari ke luar rumahnya dan menuju cafe yang tadi dikunjunginya bersama Jongin.

BRUUK

"Aww, appo" Sehun meringis saat ia terjatuh dan menimbulkan goresan di siku dan lututnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat luka itu mulai mengeluarkan darah sehingga menimbulkan rasa perih yang teramat sangat.

"Kau tak apa ?" seorang namja tampak mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun dan disambut oleh Sehun namun saat Sehun ingin menarik tangannya, namja itu tak sedikitpun melonggarkan genggamannya

"Hey, lihat. Kita dapat seorang namja cantik" namja yang membantu Sehun berteriak pada beberapa orang di belakangnya

'Aish sial !' rutuk Sehun saat mengetahui namja-namja ini bukanlah orang baik

Sehun mencoba berlari namun ia lupa jika tangannya masih tertahan sehingga ia limbung ke dalam pelukan namja tadi. Punggungnya menubruk dada namja yang tadi ia pikir akan menolongnya. Alarm bahaya milik Sehun berbunyi namun Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"JONGIIIIIN !" teriak Sehun

Sehun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia meneriakkan nama Jongin padahal ia bisa saja meneriakkan nama Yifan.

Tiga detik telah berlalu dan pangeran berkuda yang diharapkan Sehun tak kunjung datang. Namja-namja di depannya tertawa keras.

"Jongin ? Apa dia kekasihmu ? Sayang sekali ini bukanlah dunia dongeng dimana sang pangeran akan datang saat kekasihnya memanggil"

"Ini memang bukan dunia dongeng tapi aku akan datang saat ia memanggilku"

BUGHH

Sehun hanya bisa diam dan menatap Jongin yang tengah menghajar namja-namja tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jimin dan Yifan datang membantu Jongin.

"Gomawo" ucap Sehun saat ketiganya selesai menghajar namja-namja tadi

Jongin hanya mendengus dan meninggalkan ketiga namja lainnya. Yifan yang tak banyak berbicara kini hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Hyung ! Namjachingumu terluka !" teriak Jimin namun sama sekali tak menghentikan langkah Jongin

"Kau bisa berjalan ?" tanya Yifan lembut

"Y-ya aku bisa" jawab Sehun walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memeluk punggung lebar Yifan itu

Sehun mencoba berjalan namun sayangnya luka di lututnya membuatnya seakan lemas. Beruntung Yifan sempat menahan tubuhnya hingga ia tak harus mencium aspal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Naiklah" Yifan berjongkok di depan Sehun

Jongin yang tadinya begitu acuh kini menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapannya mengarah pada Yifan yang tengah menggendong Sehun.

"Boleh kan ?" tanya Yifan saat ia berada di samping Jongin

"Kau membuangnya ke laut pun aku tidak peduli"

"Namjachingu macam apa kau ini ?!" teriak Sehun

"Apa aku masih namjachingumu ?" tanya Jongin disertai dengusan geli

Sehun membungkam mulutnya, ia tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa atas pertanyaan Jongin. Yifan menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun.

"Apa aku berat ?" tanya Sehun pelan

"Aniya"

"Benarkah ? Padahal beratku sekitar 60 kilogram"

"Aku namja jika kau lupa"

"Tapi tetap saja"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu sungkan"

"Gomawo"

"Cheonma" bibir Yifan menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus

"Turunkan"

"Apa ?" ucap Yifan dan Sehun bersamaan

"Kubilang turunkan dia, Fan"

"Tapi-"

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR APA YANG KUUCAPKAN ?! TURUNKAN DIA DAN CEPAT PERGI !" bentak Jongin di depan wajah Yifan

"Yifan-hyung, kajja" Jimin mencoba untuk menarik Yifan

"Sehun, maafkan aku" ucap Yifan sebelum menjauh dari Sehun juga Jongin

"Ada apa denganmu ?!" bentak Sehun

"Jangan membentakku"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku.. Aku.. Astaga aku sangat membencimu Kim Jongin. Yifan hanya berbaik hati menggendongku tapi kau malah mengusirnya"

HUPP

Jongin menaikkan badan Sehun di bahunya layaknya membawa sekarung beras. Sehun meronta dan memukuli punggung Jongin dengan brutal namun Jongin tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

Alis Jongin tampak bertautan saat ia tak merasakan perlawanan dari Sehun lagi. Yang terdengar kini hanya desah nafas Sehun yang teratur. Jongin menampilkan senyum yang tak pernah ia tampilkan sebelumnya.

Jongin mengambil kunci apartemen Sehun yang terletak di bawah pot bunga milik Sehun. Jangan tanya bagaimana Jongin bisa mengetahuinya. Direbahkannya badan Sehun di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sebaskom air untuk membersihkan luka-luka Sehun.

Jongin mulai membasuh luka di siku Sehun dengan perlahan. Beruntung Sehun menggunakan celana selutut dan kaos lengan pendek sehingga ia tak perlu mengganti baju Sehun yang mungkin akan membuatnya lepas kendali nantinya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar desisan dari Sehun. Diusapnya surai pirang milik Sehun penuh kasih sayang. Ia baru melanjutkan kegiatannya saat Sehun sudah tenang.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Jongin menatap puas pada hasil kerjanya. Luka di siku dan lutut Sehun telah tertutup rapi oleh kain kassa. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum tangannya menyetuh kenop pintu, ia kembali mendekati ranjang Sehun dan mengecup dahi Sehun cukup lama.

"Good night, Sehun" ucap Jongin sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari apartemen Sehun

.

.

.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan semangatnya, mencoba membangunkan namja seputih susu yang masih terlelap. Namja itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam manik hazelnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamarnya.

Alis Sehun tampak bertautan. Apa Jongin yang membawanya hingga ke dalam kamar ? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, Jongin tidak mungkin sebaik ini padanya. Sehun kembali teringat pada lukanya. Luka itu pasti sudah parah karena ia tak membersihkannya kemarin. Namun Sehun harus terkejut untuk kedua kalinya karena luka di siku dan lututnya telah terbalut rapi dengan kain kassa.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil membuka kain kassa yang membalut lukanya. Ia menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangya. Sehun memakai seragamnya, tak lupa kembali membalut lukanya agar tak menimbulkan infeksi.

"Jongin ?" Sehun membulatkan matanya saat menemukan Jongin di depan pintu apartemennya

"Kau sudah baikan ?"

"A-ah ne. Terima kasih sudah merawatku semalam"

"Kajja kita berangkat" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun

.

.

Sehun melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya seorang diri. Jongin ? Jongin harus menemui anak buahnya terlebih dahulu.

Sehun duduk di mejanya sambil memangku dagunya. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama bibir plum nan menggoda itu tengah menampilkan seulas senyum.

"Well, siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta hari ini ?" goda Jungkook yang baru saja memasuki kelas

"Huh ?"

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Jongin kan ?"

"Aniya"

"Ck, kau bisa berbohong pada orang lain tapi tidak denganku"

"Terserah padamu"

"Jadi, apa benar Jongin menggendongmu sampai ke kamar ?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada antusias

"Yak ! Siapa yang memberitahumu ?!" pekik Sehun

"Kau" jawab Jungkook santai

"A-apa ?"

"Mmm, sebenarnya Jimin hanya memberitahuku kalau Jongin mengantarmu pulang kemarin. Apa aku sudah seperti detektif ?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Jeon Jungkook" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya saat mengetahui jika Jungkook hanya berpura-pura tahu mengenai kejadian kemarin

"Jadi.. bagaimana status kalian sekarang ?"

"Molla"

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu ?"

Sehun baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Jungkook namun kedatangan Kim-songsaenim membuatnya kembali mengatupkan kedua belah bibir plumnya.

Sehun memilih fokus pada penjelasan Kim-songsaenim, mengabaikan Jungkook yang masih mencoba mengorek informasi darinya.

"Fiuhh, selesai juga" desah Jungkook saat Kim-songsaenim telah meninggalkan kelas mereka

"Masih ada Park-songsaenim setelah ini" cibir Sehun

"Siapa bilang ? Park-songsaenim sedang cuti dan belum ada guru yang menggantikannya. Dengan kata lain kita memiliki double break time !" pekik Jungkook kegirangan

"Tch, murid durhaka"

"Kajja kita ke kantin" Jungkook menarik lengan Sehun tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Sehun

Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sehun saat manik bulatnya menemukan Jimin tengah menikmati makanannya di kantin.

"Jimin !" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Jimin dengan semangat

Sehun mendengus kesal namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah Jungkook mendekati meja Jimin. Alisnya bertautan saat ia hanya menemukan Jimin dan Yifan saja di meja itu.

"Jongin ada di atap jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan" ucap Yifan yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun

"Aku tidak mencarinya" Sehun mendudukan dirinya di depan Yifan karena itulah satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa

"Istri ketua ingin memesan sesuatu ? Akan kupesankan" tawar Jimin pada Sehun

"Yak ! Kau memanggilku apa ?!"

"Istri ketua ? Wae ?"

"Aish kalian menyebalkan" Sehun menggeser kursinya dan meninggalkan ketiga namja lainnya

Sehun menyeritkan keningnya saat ia tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah. Pintu itu tak tertutup. Sehun menginjakkan kakinya di atap sekolah. Manik hazelnya menatap seluruh sudut atap namun ia tak menemukan atensi Jongin.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi hingga sebuah suara tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju sumber suara. Sorot matanya yang biasanya teduh kini tampak kosong saat menyaksikan adegan di depannya. Hampir saja tubuhnya merosot jika tak ada sepasang lengan yang menahannya.

"Tutup matamu jika kau tak sanggup melihatnya"

Sehun berbalik dan menatap namja yang tadi menahannya. Ia tak pernah melihat namja ini di sekolah sebelumnya.

"Gomawo" lirih Sehun

"Jangan menahan tangisanmu. Kau tampak lebih rapuh dari yang terlihat"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun mengeluarkan air matanya dalam dekapan namja yang tak ia kenali.

"Kau sudah tenang ?" tanya namja yang tengah mendekap Sehun erat

"Sedikit" jawab Sehun sesenggukan

"Sedikit ? Apa pelukanku tak membuatmu merasa lebih baik ?"

"B-bukan begitu"

"Baiklah jika kau belum benar-benar merasa baik. Kajja kita hilangkan kesedihanmu" namja itu menarik Sehun menuju tempat parkir tanpa memperdulikan beberapa guru yang menegur mereka

"K-kau mau mengajakku bolos ?"

"Cepat naik"

Sehun menuruti perintah namja itu untuk naik ke atas motornya. Namun ada yang mengganjal pikiran Sehun. Ini masih jam istirahat dan gerbang sekolahnya baru akan dibuka saat jam pulang tiba.

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat motor namja ini mendekati gerbang sekolahnya yang tertutup rapat dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikategorikan normal.

"Aku tidak mau mati sekarang !" pekik Sehun dan disambut tawa renyah dari namja di depannya

"Buka gerbangnya !" teriak namja itu pada satpam yang tengah berjaga

Satpam itu spontan membuka gerbang karena motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau gila !" Sehun memukul helm namja itu dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan

"Mengasyikkan bukan ?"

'Ya Tuhan, semoga ia bukanlah psikopat yang kabur dari rumah sakit' ucap Sehun dalam hati

Namun kerutan di dahi Sehun perlahan-lahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh senyuman tipis. Sehun merasa lebih baik setelah hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya dan mengikis kesedihannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Motor sport berwarna hitam itu berhenti di sebuah pantai yang tampak sepi. Wajar saja, ini bukanlah akhir pekan. Namja itu menggamit tangan Sehun dan berlari menuju bibir pantai. Sehun pun ikut berlari hingga tanpa sadar ia tertawa lepas. Namja itu spontan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar tawa Sehun.

"Ada apa ?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kau tertawa"

"Tentu saja, aku ini manusia"

"Astaga kau tertawa" namja itu membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya

"Mmm, aku belum tahu namamu" Sehun mendorong dada namja itu pelan

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

"Apa kau murid baru ? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Sehun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, membiarkan dinginnya air menggelitik kakinya

"Ne, aku baru saja datang"

"Kau baru bersekolah satu hari dan sudah membuat masalah ?"

"Aku yakin appa tak mungkin memberikanku hukuman"

"Bagaimana dengan guru-guru yang tadi melihat kita membolos ?"

"Jika appa saja tidak berani menghukumku apalagi mereka"

Ucapan Chanyeol spontan membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Sehun berbalik dan menatap manik bulat milik Chanyeol.

"Kau.. siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

"Aku ? Aku hanyalah murid biasa yang berstatus sebagai anak pemilik yayasan" jawab Chanyeol santai

"Mwo ?! Jadi kau pemilik sekolah ?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku adalah anak pemilik yayasan bukan pemilik yayasan"

"Aish, itu sama saja" Sehun mengerucutkan imut bibirnya

"Kau sangat menggemaskan"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke atas bahunya. Ia membawa Sehun ke tengah pantai dan melemparkan Sehun begitu saja. Sehun yang awalnya terkejut kini tertawa lepas karena tubuhnya basah kuyup. Jemari lentiknya melemparkan air ke wajah Chanyeol dan dibalas oleh Chanyeol.

"Hah, menyenangkan sekali" Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih

"Benarkah ?" Chanyeol merebahkan badannya di samping Sehun

"Ne, tapi aku lapar sekarang" ucap Sehun polos

"Kajja, kita makan sore" Chanyeol bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun

"Chanyeol, apa kau yakin kita akan makan dengan seragam kotor seperti ini ?" tanya Sehun saat Chanyeol memakai helmnya

"Tentu saja"

"Bagaimana kalau kita diusir ?"

"Akan kupastikan mereka kehilangan segalanya detik itu juga"

Sehun menggedikan bahunya mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin dan mengerikan. Ia menaiki motor Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol tanpa ragu. Aneh bukan ? Ia bahkan belum pernah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jongin.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke sebuah restaurant yang cukup mewah. Sehun sempat khawatir jika mereka akan diusir namun pemikirannya runtuh begitu saja saat seorang pelayan menyapa mereka penuh hormat.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Park"

"Aku ingin meja VVIP"

"Silahkan ikuti saya, tuan muda"

"Chan, apa yang kau lakukan ? Kita tidak perlu memesan meja VVIP, kurasa meja biasa sudah cukup" bisik Sehun agar pelayan itu tak mendengarnya

"Aku ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik"

Keduanya kini duduk dalam diam sambil menunggu pesanan mereka tiba. Sehun menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Rambut hitam Chanyeol yang begitu pas dengan wajahnya juga tatapan matanya yang tampak bersahabat.

"Ada apa ? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ?"

'Ya, aku suka wajahmu'

"A-aniya" kata inilah yang keluar dari bibir Sehun

Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan Sehun karena pesanan merek telah tiba. Keduanya menikmati makanan itu dalam diam. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka telah menyelesaikan acara makan sore mereka.

"Pulang ?"

"Ne" Sehun mengangguk imut

Chanyeol menggamit tangan Sehun hingga mereka berada di luar restaurant. Sehun baru saja ingin menaiki motor Chanyeol saat suara yang tak asing lagi baginya tertangkap oleh telinganya.

Manik hazelnya menatap Yifan yang berada di atas motor sportnya dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan.. tidak suka ?

"Hai, Fan. Lama tak bertemu" sapa Chanyeol ramah saat Yifan berada di depannya

"Jangan pernah kau sebut namaku" ucap Yifan penuh penekanan

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, Sehun ?" lanjut Yifan

"Dia ? Dia mengajakku bermain seharian ini" jawab Sehun riang tanpa menyadari jawabannya akan memancing kemarahan Yifan

"Tidak seharusnya kau bersamanya" Yifan menarik lengan Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol

Namun, Yifan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dingin.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu hubungan Jongin dan Sehun"

Yifan menyuruh Sehun untuk naik ke motornya. Awalnya Sehun ingin menolak tapi melihat tatapan Yifan yang begitu tajam membuat Sehun menuruti keinginan Yifan.

Yifan menghentikan motornya tepat di depan apartemen Sehun. Sehun tak langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Yifan saat ini.

"Aku tahu ada sejuta pertanyaan di pikiranmu tapi aku hanya bisa menyampaikan jika namja tadi bukanlah namja baik-baik seperti yang kau bayangkan. Sekarang masuk dan beristirahatlah" Yifan tersenyum tipis dan mengacak surai pirang milik Sehun

Yifan baru beranjak dari tempatnya saat Sehun telah benar-benar berada di apartemennya. Motor sport nan mewah itu melaju membelah malam.

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

.

Annyeong, readersdeul.

Ada yang masih menantikan kelanjutan ff ini ? Maaf beberapa hari ini Miu sibuk banget. Miu mau pindahan jadi Miu harus beres-beres, alhasil Miu nggak sempat nulis.

Chapter ini Miu buatnya buru-buru. Miu nggak sempat ngecek ada typo apa nggak, jadi harap maklum kalau ada typo ne ? Chapter kemarin pendek ya hehehe mianhae. Untuk chapter ini udah Miu coba panjangin. Semoga suka ne ?

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Maaf Miu nggak sempat nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu. Miu sayang kalian *hug*

Last, review ne ? Jangan jadi silent readers lho~


	4. Chapter 4

It's Because of Game !

Sehun mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan permainan truth or dare. Karena permainan gila itulah kini ia harus berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah berpenampilan preman. Bagaiamana hari-hari Sehun bersama sang pangeran sekolah ?

.

.

Warning ! YAOI inside

Casts : Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol - Wu Yifan - Park Jimin - Jeon Jungkook

Pair : KaiHun

Top! Kai and Bottom! Sehun

.

No Flame No Bash

.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Yifan menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah apartemen. Jemarinya mengetik kode yang diingatnya di luar kepala. Pintu apartemen terbuka, menampilkan dua namja yang tengah asyik bermain PS. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan pada Yifan yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau dari mana, hyung ?"

"Aku bertemu Sehun di restaurant-"

"Woah kukira kekasih Jongin-hyung adalah orang yang disiplin ternyata ia bisa membolos juga" sahut Jimin

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan, Park"

"Ups, mianhae. Lanjutkan omonganmu, hyung"

"Dia bersama Chanyeol"

BRAAKK

Jimin bergidik ngeri saat Jongin tiba-tiba membalik meja di depannya. Manik karamelnya tampak dipenuhi emosi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yifan yang masih saja terlihat tenang.

"Well, kusarankan kau menjaga Sehun jika kau benar-benar mencintainya"

"Shit !" umpat Jongin sebelum keluar dari apartemennya

Jimin memandang kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan err.. entahlah. Jimin berbalik menatap Yifan yang masih berada di sampingnya.

"Mau main PS, hyung ?" tawar Jimin polos

Yifan menjitak puncak kepala Jimin sebelum mengambil stik yang berada di tangan Jimin. Yifan tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Jimin begitu santai di saat Jongin tengah kelabakan menjaga orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

Jongin menendang kaleng yang tak berdosa sepanjang jalan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa namja sialan itu harus kembali secepat ini. Langkahnya terhenti saat sepasang sepatu tertangkap oleh matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat siapa yang berani menghalangi jalannya.

"Park Chanyeol" desis Jongin

"Hai, Jongin. Lama tak bertem-"

BUAGHH

Chanyeol tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kepalan tangan Jongin lebih dulu menyapa pipinya. Chanyeol mengusap liquid merah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya dan menatap nyalang pada Jongin.

"Ada apa denganmu ? Kesalahan apa yang kulakukan ?"

"Kau masih bertanya kesalahanmu ? Tidak ingatkah kau pada Kyungsoo ? Kau membunuhnya !" teriak Jongin

BUAGHH

Chanyeol kembali tersungkur saat Jongin melayangkan pukulan kedua di pipinya. Chanyeol terkekeh sembari berdiri perlahan. Ia menatap tepat pada manik karamel Jongin yang diselimuti dendam dan amarah.

"Aku ? Membunuhnya ? Apa kau sedang bermimpi, tuan Kim yang terhormat ?" Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya

"Kau membunuhnya !" Jongin memukul perut Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk

"Aku tidak pernah membunuhnya. Kau yang membunuhnya secara tidak langsung, Kim Jongin"

Jongin semakin kalap setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia terus melayangkan pukulan di setiap bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang bisa dijangkau olehnya. Chanyeol tak hanya diam dan menerima pukulan Jongin. Ia juga melayangkan beberapa pukulan di wajah Jongin. Namun sepertinya daya tahan Jongin lebih kuat dibanding Chanyeol. Sebab Chanyeol kini tergeletak di pinggir jalan dengan wajah yang dipenuhi memar. Jongin tersenyum sinis sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar yang sering dikunjunginya. Suara musik yang menghentak seolah menyambut Jongin. Jongin memesan minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi yang langsung ditenggaknya dari botol. Matanya mulai tak fokus. Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, ia keluar dari bar.

.

.

Sehun tengah menonton drama favoritnya sembari menikmati ramen instan. Sehun terlonjak saat telinganya menangkap suara ketukan kasar dari pintu apartemennya. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan, Sehun mendekati pintu apartemennya. Ia mengintip lewat lubang pintu apartemennya. Manik hazelnya membulat saat melihat Jongin di depan pintu apartemennya. Sehun spontan membuka pintunya saat Jongin tiba-tiba terjatuh, terlebih lagi wajah Jongin tampak dipenuhi memar.

Sehun memapah Jongin menuju kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Jongin di ranjang. Awalnya ia berniat meninggalkan Jongin namun ia yakin Jongin tak akan nyaman jika tidur dengan pakaian basah seperti itu. Alhasil, kini Sehun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jongin.

Sehun setengah mati menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Jemarinya bergetar setiap membuka kancing kemeja Jongin. Sehun bernafas lega karena sedikit lagi kancing kemeja terakhir Jongin terlepas. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan menjauh dari Jongin. Sungguh berdekatan dengan Jongin tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

BRUUGH

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat Jongin tiba-tiba membalik posisi mereka sehingga ia berada di bawah Jongin saat ini. Sehun menyerit saat mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut Jongin. Ia berusaha mendorong Jongin menjauh namun hal itu sia-sia saja.

"Sehun.." bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun

"Ugh, menyingkir dariku. Kau mabuk, Jongin"

"Jangan pergi"

"..."

"Jauhi Chanyeol, kumohon" Jongin menyatukan kening mereka

Sehun mengerang tertahan saat Jongin tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh menimpanya. Dengan susah payah ia menggeser badan Jongin ke sampingnya. Sehun berguling ke samping, menatap wajah damai Jongin yang tengah tertidur.

'Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya ?' batin Sehun

Sehun tersenyum tipis, jemari lentiknya terulur membelai wajah Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin namja yang kini tengah tertidur lelap tampak mengerikan saat ia membuka matanya. Sehun memajukan wajahnya, mengecup singkat bibir Jongin.

Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi, menggantikan pakaian Jongin. Diambilnya kaos miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Jongin.

"Selesai. Jaljayo, Jongin" gumam Sehun

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara dari kamar mandi. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. Manik hazelnya menatap sendu pada Jongin yang tengah berdiri di depan wastafel. Ia memijat tengkuk Jongin sembari mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah Jongin.

"Sudah ?" tanya Sehun lembut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin

Sehun memapah Jongin menuju pinggiran ranjangnya. Ia hendak membuatkan teh hangat untuk Jongin yang tengah mengalami hangover. Namun belum sempat ia berjalan, tangan besar Jongin lebih dahulu menahan lengannya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin.

"Wae ?" Sehun menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Jongin

Manik hazel Sehun membulat saat Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya namun beberapa detik kemudian tatapannya berubah melembut.

"Aku ingin membuatkan teh untukmu. Tunggulah di sini" Sehun melepas genggaman Jongin pada lengannya dan keluar dari kamarnya

Sehun menyeduh teh hijau kesukaannya. Ia yakin teh ini bisa meredakan gejala hangover Jongin. Sehun membawa cangkir berisi liquid hijau itu ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jongin yang tak bergerak satu centi pun dari tempatnya sejak ia meninggalkan Jongin tadi.

"Minumlah"

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun yang tengah memegang teh hijau sehingga Sehun tampak sedang meminumkan teh hijau itu padanya.

"Kau ingin mandi sekarang ? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu"

"Ne, gomawo" ucap Jongin pelan

Jongin memasuki kamar mandi setelah Sehun selesai menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Jongin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam bathtub berisi air hangat. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi aromatherapy yang menguar dari sabun yang dipakainya.

Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat sikap lembut Sehun padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia terjatuh dalam pesona seseorang yang awalnya ingin ia jadikan budak. Jawabannya adalah.. cinta.

Jongin keluar dari bathtub dan menyambar handuk yang digantungkan oleh Sehun di pintu. Ia melilitkan handuk itu di pinggangnya dan berjalan keluar. Jongin memakai pakaian yang disediakan oleh Sehun di atas ranjang.

.

.

Sehun asyik bersenandung kecil sambil membuatkan sarapan untuk Jongin. Tangannya dengan terampil mengaduk nasi goreng di atas wajan. Ia berbalik saat mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik. Ditariknya kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi ? Tunggu sebentar, ne ? Nasi gorengnya sudah hampir matang" ucap Sehun lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada masakannya

"Cha, sudah matang" Sehun meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng di atas meja

"Selamat makan" Sehun mulai menyantap nasi goreng buatannya

"Jongin ? Wae ? Kau tidak suka masakanku ya ?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali

"Ah, selamat makan" Jongin tersenyum kikuk saat Sehun mengetahui ia sedang melamun

Keduanya melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah menghabiskan nasi goreng buatan Sehun tanpa sisa. Sehun mencuci piring kotor mereka. Awalnya Jongin ingin membantu tapi Sehun melarangnya. Alhasil kini Jongin hanya duduk memangku wajah di meja makan.

"Sehun.."

"Ne ?" ucap Sehun tanpa berbalik menatap Jongin

"Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol ?"

"Hah ?"

"Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol ?" ulang Jongin

"Umm, entahlah. Aku hanya merasa nyaman bersamanya" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jongin

"..."

"Kau tidak ingin mengabari Taemin mengenai keberadaanmu ?"

"Untuk apa ?" Jongin menyeritkan keningnya

"Bukankah kalian baru saja kembali berpacaran ?"

"Huh ? Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu ?"

"Aku.."

"Kau kenapa, Hun ?"

"Aku.. Aku melihat kalian berciuman di atap"

"..."

"Jongin, sebenarnya apa artiku untukmu ?" lirih Sehun

SREEEEK

CHUUP

Sehun tak bisa memproses apa yang tengah terjadi karena Jongin tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama sebab Jongin mulai melumat bibir bawah Sehun dan mengetukkan lidahnya di belahan bibir Sehun. Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Sehun hingga Sehun mengerang tertahan, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun mendorong dada Jongin saat ia kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya saat Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Gwaenchana ?" Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun

"Gwaenchandaeyo"

"..."

"Astaga ! Aku lupa mengobati luka di wajahmu" Sehun berlari mengambil kotak P3K di kamarnya

Jongin tersenyum tipis saat Sehun kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin dan mulai membubuhkan alkohol pada luka Jongin.

"Selesai" ucap Sehun girang saat ia telah selesai mengobati luka Jongin

Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir plum nan menggoda milik Sehun. Namun belum sempat ia memainkan kedua belah bibir itu, suara dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Yobboseyo"

"..."

"Mianhae, Yeollie. Aku tak bisa-"

BRAAK

"Huaa ! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh ?! Astaga, ponselku" Sehun berlari mendekati ponselnya yang kini telah terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian

"Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru. Kajja" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun menuju pintu apartemen

Jongin dan Sehun terkejut saat menemukan Chanyeol berada di depan pintu apartemen Sehun. Chanyeol awalnya tersenyum cerah saat melihat Sehun namun raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat Jongin mengenggam lengan Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa ia bisa berada di rumahmu ?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya

"Kemarin aku menemukannya di depan apartemen karena tak tega membiarkannya tertidur di luar maka aku membawanya masuk. Wae ? Dan.. ada apa dengan wajahmu ?"

"Oh, ini ? Ini hanya perbuatan orang emosional yang tak berguna" jawab Chanyeol santai sambil menunjuk lukanya

"Jadi.. apa kau mau kencan denganku ?"

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk berkencan dengannya selama aku masih bernafas" Jongin menarik Sehun melewati Chanyeol begitu saja

"Berhenti di sana, Kim Jongin"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat Chanyeol menyeringai padanya.

"Sehun, apa kau mencintainya ?" tanya Chanyeol

"Umm.. Aku-"

"Apa kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya ? Apa dia pernah menceritakan masa lalunya padamu ?"

"Aku-"

"Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak pernah menceritakan kisah cintanya padamu. Dia bukan playboy seperti yang orang lain bayangkan. Dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Benar begitu, sahabatku ?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Park" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun

"Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kukatakan, Hunnie" teriak Chanyeol

.

.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang tengah menahan amarahnya. Sehun ingin sekali menenangkan Jongin tapi ia takut ia akan membuat Jongin semakin marah. Alhasil ia hanya bisa menatap Jongin dalam diam.

"Sehun.."

"N-nde ?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjauhi Chanyeol" Jongin menyentuh jemari Sehun yang berada di atas meja

"..."

"Sehun.."

"Ah, ne. Aku janji" Sehun membalas genggaman Jongin sambil tersenyum manis

"Cepat habiskan cakemu"

"Umm, apa kita akan pulang ?" tanya Sehun dengan berat hati

"Kau mau ke mana, hmm ?"

"Bagaimana kalau Myeondong ?"

"Baiklah. Tapi habiskan dulu cakemu"

Sehuh mengangguk imut dan menghabiskan cake vanilla di depannya. Walau sebenarnya pikirannya dipenuhi oleh ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Ia tidak mungkin bertanya pada Jongin saat ini.

"Aku sudah selesai"

"Kajja" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari cafe

Jongin masih setia menggenggam jemari Sehun hingga mereka berada di Myeongdong. Beberapa pengunjung lain tampak memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan aneh namun Jongin dan Sehun sama sekali tak terganggu dengan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan kepada mereka.

Sehun menarik Jongin menuju sebuah toko yang menjual aksesoris. Manik hazelnya terpaku pada sepasang gantungan hp.

"Aku ingin lihat yang itu" pinta Sehun pada pelayan toko yang ia yakini sudah berkepala lima

"Gantungan ini hanya diproduksi sepasang. Dan gantungan ini tampak cocok untuk kalian" pelayan itu menyerahkan sepasang gantungan hp berbentuk cokelat dan secangkir susu

"Jongin, aku mau ini" pinta Sehun manja sambil menunjukkan gantungan itu pada Jongin

"Baiklah. Kami ambil yang ini" ucap Jongin pada pelayan itu

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat pelayan itu membungkus gantungannya. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang lengan Jongin.

Sehun keluar dari toko dengan tangan yang masih melingkar pada lengan Jongin. Kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati penjual crepes.

"Chocolate crepes satu ne ?" ucap Sehun

Penjual crepes itu memberikan sepotong crepes pada Sehun. Sementara Jongin langsung mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar crepes yang dibeli oleh kekasihnya. Apa Sehun masih pantas disebut sebagai kekasihnya setelah apa yang terjadi ?

"Kau mau ?" Sehun menyodorkan crepes yang sudah ia gigit sebelumnya dan dibalas gelengan oleh Jongin

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya karena Jongin menolak mencicipi crepes yang menurutnya sangat lezat. Apalagi sensasi krim cokelat yang serasa meleleh dipadukan dengan renyahnya crepes. Sehun membulatkan matanya saat Jongin mengambil crepes yang berada di antara kedua belah bibir Sehun menggunakan bibirnya.

"Manis" komentar Jongin setelah menelan crepes yang dicurinya dari bibir Sehun

Penasaran akan reaksi Sehun ? Sehun hanya bisa menunduk malu. Walau bibir Jongin tak menyentuh bibirnya tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"A-aku mau pulang" Sehun menarik ujung kaos Jongin

"Wae ?"

"..."

"Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu"

Keduanya menaiki bus menuju rumah Sehun. Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun hanya diam dan menunduk. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Jongin keheranan.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Jongin menyentuh bahu Sehun pelan

"N-ne"

Keheningan kembali menggelayuti kedua namja ini. Bahkan hingga mereka keluar dari bus.

"Masuklah. Jangan buka pintumu untuk siapapun, arra ?"

"Arraseo"

"Hn. Aku pulang"

Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya hingga punggung Jongin tak lagi terlihat. Ia melangkah menuju apartemennya.

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar dan berguling ke samping. Diraihnya ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

"Yobboseyo.."

"..."

"Fan, apa kau sibuk besok ?"

"..."

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"..."

"Baiklah"

Sehun kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas. Walaupun ia sangat lelah namun matanya seakan mengkhianatinya. Ia masih betah membuka matanya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Jongin ?'

.

.

.

Sehun mengaduk chocolate milkshakenya sambil sesekali melirik Yifan yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Fan.."

"Kau ingin menanyakan mengenai masa lalu Jongin ?"

'Apa dia seorang cenayang ?' batin Sehun

"Aku bukan cenanyang seperti pikiranmu, Sehun"

Sehun tersentak dan bergidik ngeri karena Yifan selalu dapat menembak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia melirik waspada pada Yifan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu"

"Apa kau sudah lama mengenal Jongin ?"

"Kami bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku mengerti dirinya lebih dari siapapun"

"Kemarin kami bertemu Chanyeol, ia berbicara mengenai masa lalu Jongin yang kelam. Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku ?"

"Sebenarnya.."

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

.

Annyeong, yeorobun (^.^)/

Miu mau minta maaf karena Miu telat update. Seminggu kemarin Miu sibuk registrasi jadi harus bolak balik Jogja-Solo. Capek banget, seriusan deh *peace*

Btw, harap maklum kalau ada typo ne ? Miu nggak sempat ngecek ulang soalnya

Oh ya, selamat datang buat readers baru *peluk* Buat readers lama, tetap temani Miu sampai ff ini tamat ne ?

Makasih banyak buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview chapter kemarin *peluk*

Review lagi ? Hehe


	5. Chapter 5

It's Because of Game !

Sehun mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan truth or dare. Karena permainan gila itu, ia terhisap dalam masa lalu Jongin yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

.

.

Warning! YAOI inside

Kaihun

Top! Kai and Bottom! Sehun.

.

NO FLAME NO BASH

.

FLASHBACK START HERE

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah toko bunga yang terbilang cukup sederhana. Matanya menyisir setiap sisi toko itu, melihat berbagai jenis bunga di dalam toko mungil itu. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika di sampingnya telah berdiri pegawai toko yang amat manis.

"Anda mencari bunga apa, tuan ?" suara lembut itu mengalir ke dalam pendengaran Jongin

Jongin mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada atensi di sampingnya, menelisik namja itu dari atas hingga bawah. Sebelum akhirnya berdehem untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

"Bisa kau rekomendasikan untukku bunga yang melambangkan mmm.. perasaan seseorang ?" ucap Jongin berantakan

"Ah, anda ingin menyatakan perasaan anda pada seseorang ?"

"Y-ya kurang lebih seperti itu"

"Bagaimana dengan gillyflower ? Bunga ini melambangkan ikatan kasih sayang" tunjuk namja itu pada setangkai bunga berwarna peach

"Baiklah, tolong bungkuskan untukku"

Namja itu mengangguk kecil dan mulai merangkai beberapa tangkai bunga. Jongin memperhatikan gerak gerik namja itu tanpa sedetikpun berkedip. Jongin mendekat saat namja itu selesai merangkai bunga, ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang saat namja itu menyebutkan nominal yang harus ia bayar. Namja itu menyerahkan rangkaian bunga yang tadi dibuatnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe yang terbilang cukup mewah. Manik karamelnya terpaku pada sesosok namja yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sembari meniup poninya. Sosok itu spontan mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat kedatangan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah.." sosok itu tersenyum manis

"Hai, Baekhyun-hyung" Jongin mengecup lembut dahi namja bernama Baekhyun itu

"Ini untukmu, hyung" lanjut Jongin seraya menyodorkan rangkaian bunga di tangannya

"Eumm, gomawo"

"Ada apa, hyung ?" tanya Jongin saat melihat kilatan kesedihan di mata Baekhyun

"Aniya" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah

"Kau mengingat _dia_ lagi ?" desis Jongin

"A-aniya"

"Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka yang berani bermain api denganku kan, hyung ?" ucap Jongin rendah tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada manik kembar Baekhyun

"A-aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu, Jongin" suara Baekhyun bergetar- ia ketakutan

"Pilihan bagus, hyung" Jongin mengarahkan tangannya, mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun

"Nah, berhubung aku sudah membolos demi dirimu bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sekarang ?" Jongin bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

.

.

Matahari tak lagi menampakkan eksistensinya, sinar lembut dari sang bulan kini menggantikan tugasnya. Di bawah langit malam, dua namja dengan usia yang terpaut dua tahun memandang jauh ke atas, mencari sesuatu yang hilang dari diri mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya desah nafas yang terdengar. Salah satu dari mereka muak, muak dengan drama yang tengah dimainkannya sekarang. Berhenti ? Tidak, tidak, ia tidak punya kuasa untuk berhenti dari perannya. Tidak jika akibat yang harus ditanggungnya adalah kehilangan orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan ?"

Baekhyun tersentak kecil begitu suara Jongin menyapa gendang telinganya. Perannya dimulai lagi. Ia menatap Jongin sembari menampilkan senyum yang penuh kepalsuan.

"Tidak ada"

"Kau lelah ?"

"Eumm, s-sedikit"

"Baiklah, ayo pulang. Ini sudah terlalu larut, lagipula kau harus bekerja besok"

Baekhyun berlari kecil, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin yang telah berada jauh di depan. Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan memutar untuk masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi.

Keheningan merambat di antara kedua namja ini. Baekhyun memilih menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan kilauan lampu-lampu gedung di luar sana. Terkadang ia merasa iri pada dunia, mengapa dunia begitu menyilaukan dengan sinarnya. Seolah dunia ini sedang mengejek kehidupannya yang kelam.

Setitik liquid bening lolos dari manik bulatnya. Bolehkah ia berharap hidupnya akan berubah ? Ia ingin seperti orang lain yang memiliki kebebasan atas diri mereka sendiri.

"Sudah sampai"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Jongin. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah menatap penuh padanya disertai kerutan samar di dahi.

"Kau terlihat tidak biasa hari ini" ucap Jongin yang lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan

"M-maaf, aku hanya-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat Jongin tiba-tiba mengecup singkat dahinya

"Masuk dan beristirahatlah"

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Jongin. Ia baru beranjak dari tempatnya saat mobil Jongin tak lagi terlihat. Ia memasuki rumahnya, baru saja ia meletakkan sepatu, sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukannya tiba-tiba saja menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau sudah pulang ?"

"C-chanyeol ? A-apa itu kau ?" Baekhyun menatap sosok di hadapannya tanpa berkedip

"Hei, kita hanya beberapa hari tidak bertemu dan kau sudah melupakan wajahku ?"

Baekhyun tak sanggup berkata apapun, liquid bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang tak sediktipun teralihkan dari sosok di depannya.

"Kemarilah, kau tidak merindukanku hmm ?"

Baekhyun berlari, merengkuh tubuh namja jangkung yang begitu dirindukannya. Isakannya semakin keras saat Chanyeol balas memeluknya erat.

"Ssshh, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku"

"Hiks, kenapa ? Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi target Jongin ?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menatap penuh pada namja mungilnya. Ibu jarinya terarah untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gembil Baekhyun. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Tidurlah" Chanyeol menaikan selimut Baekhyun sebatas leher

"Apa kau akan menginap ?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya menggerakan telapak tangannya menutupi mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat paham gestur Chanyeol, Chanyeol tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Chanyeol bertahan pada posisi itu hingga ia mendengar desah nafas Baekhyun yang mulai beraturan, menandakan _kekasihnya_ sekaligus _mantan calon pendamping hidupnya_ telah tertidur.

Jongin. Rasanya kemarahan dalam dirinya memuncak setiap mendengar nama itu. Bagaimana tidak ? Namja itu seenaknya merebut kekasihnya dan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia membenci keadaannya saat ini, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena Jongin bisa saja menghancurkan bisnis keluarganya dalam satu kedipan mata jika ia menghalangi keinginan Jongin untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pendampingnya. Bukan berarti ia tak menyayangi Baekhyun, akan tetapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan keluarganya hidup dalam penderitaan.

Jadi di sinilah Chanyeol berada, menunggu di dalam bayangan, menyerang saat Jongin lengah. Menjatuhkan namja itu tanpa disadarinya.

.

.

 _Few days later_

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, senyumnya merekah melihat Chanyeol berada di sampingnya, merengkuh erat pinggangnya. Pipinya merona hebat, saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lalui semalam.

Beberapa hari ini Jongin tak lagi menghubungi Baekhyun, kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Baekhyun untuk menikmati waktunya bersama kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Hanya beberapa hari, namun mampu mengembalikan senyuman dan kebahagian Baekhyun untuk sesaat. Karena ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat Jongin kembali memasuki hidupnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya, ia berniat membuatkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol. Ringisan kecil lolos dari bibirnya saat ia mencoba berjalan. Dengan langkah tertatih, Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapurnya.

Baekhyun fokus menata masakannya hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan membalik badannya. Manik bulatnya melebar melihat Jongin berada di hadapannya. Amarah terlukis jelas di wajah Jongin melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini. Kemeja yang Jongin yakini bukan milik Baekhyun melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Karena ukurannya yang besar, beberapa bagian yang tereskpose menampilkan banyak kissmark.

Baekhyun terdiam saat rasa panas dan perih menjalar di pipinya. Telinganya berdengung karena tamparan Jongin yang terlampau keras. Jongin menarik Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu dan menghempaskan Baekhyun ke dalam. Setelahnya, ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dikategorikan normal.

"J-jongin, pelankan mobilnya. A-aku takut" cicit Baekhyun sembari meremas kemeja Chanyeol yang dikenakannya

"Diam ! Kau pikir siapa dirimu hah ? Mengkhianatiku seperti ini, tch"

"J-jongin, kumohon" Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Jongin

Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya dengan wajah sinis, seakan Baekhyun adalah parasit. Jongin dengan cerobohnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di depannya. Dan disitulah awal dari segalanya...

.

.

.

Jongin menatap nanar pada pusara di depannya, ia merunduk dan meletakkan rangkaian bunga di atas pusara itu. Tidak ada lagi Jongin yang egois, tidak ada lagi tatapan mengintimidasi di matanya. Jongin berubah semenjak kecelakaan yang ia alami dan mengakibatkan seseorang harus meregang nyawa.

Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang memperhatikannya dari jauh dengan tatapan dan aura membunuh yang kuat.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu semenjak kematian Baekhyun. Jongin hampir tak pernah lagi tersenyum semenjak hari itu, hingga seseorang kembali mencoba memperbaiki hatinya.

"Jongin-ah.."

"A-ah, Kyungie. Ada apa ?" Jongin berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya

"Hmm, kau memikirkan sesuatu ?"

"Aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu" lanjut Kyungsoo saat tak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan menjawab pertanyaannya

"Gomawo" Jongin mengusak surai hitam kelam milik kekasihnya

Kekasih ? Ya, setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Jongin menjadi namja tanpa semangat hidup. Hari-harinya selalu diawali dengan membeli bunga dan mengunjungi makam Baekhyun. Karena kebiasaan itulah, ia menjadi mengenal namja penjaga toko bunga yang selalu didatanginya.

Jongin merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Berawal dari rasa nyaman itulah, Jongin berani menceritakan seluruh kisah hidupnya pada Kyungsoo. Namun reaksi Kyungsoo di luar perkiraan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada Jongin. Ia mengira Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui sebejat apa dirinya.

"Enak ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Seperti biasa, Kyungie. Kau calon istri yang sempurna"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Jongin. Kita masih di lingkungan sekolah"

"Apa peduliku"

Kyungsoo membeku saat merasakan kedua belah bibir Jongin menempel ringan pada pelipisnya. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Jongin terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang terlampau innocent itu.

"Kyungie-ah.." panggil Jongin di sela kegiatan makannya

"Nde ?"

"Aku masih harus mengikuti latihan basket sepulang sekolah. Kau ingin menungguku atau ?"

"Eumm, kurasa aku pulang saja. Aku harus belajar untuk ulangan besok"

"Kau yakin akan pulang sendirian ?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja"

Percakapan mereka berakhir saat bel masuk berbunyi, Jongin menyerahkan kotak bekal yang tak bersisa pada Kyungsoo. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dengan caranya sendiri, mengecup wajah Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

"Jongin-ah, hentikan"

Jongin terkekeh dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. Ia menggamit jemari Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

Langit mulai merubah warnanya, orange keemasan. Di bawah sebuah halte, terdapat atensi seorang namja mungil. Ia menggerakan kakinya resah, bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung tiba padahal bus itu seharusnya tiba dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Keresahan Kyungsoo semakin memuncak di saat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. Maniknya membulat saat melihat namja yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Mau kuantar pulang ?" tawar namja itu saat berada di depannya

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi kurasa, aku akan menunggu bus saja"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Chanyeol membekap Kyungsoo dengan saputangan yang telah ia teteskan obat bius. Kyungsoo yang tak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol tak sempat melawan. Chanyeol membopong tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil hitam mewah itu melaju membelah jalanan di bawah langit jingga.

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

.

.

Ada yang masih mengingatku dan cerita ini ? Maafkan aku yang mengabaikan cerita ini hingga hampir setahun. Bukan berarti aku tak lagi peduli dengan cerita ini hanya saja kehidupan yang berbeda membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikiranku tersedot ke dalam cerita ini, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mencoba melanjutkannya.

Aku harap kalian masih ada di sini, menunggu cerita ini. Aku menunggu kalian di kotak review. Terima kasih


End file.
